A Study in Intimacy
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Sherlock finds the morning after to be just as good as the night before…


**Title: **A Study in Intimacy  
><strong>Entry Type:<strong> writing  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> BBC Sherlock Holmes  
><strong>Characters or Pairing: <strong>Sherlock Holmes /John Watson  
><strong>AuthorArtist: **kira  
><strong>Genre: <strong>slice of life/romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Word Count:** 1197  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sherlock finds the morning after to be just as good as the night before…  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>none

**Sin: **lust

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing them and I don't feel as if I got as good a hold on their characters as I'd like. ^^;

_For Sensei, who got me to fall in love with these two in their modern day incarnations…_

888

Sherlock slowly surfaced from his dream and it was several minutes, before he realized he was not hugging his pillow. Opening his eyes in the dim early morning light, he saw that he snuggled up behind his friend John. He was becoming more and more aware that his morning wood was nicely pressed into John's bottom. Closing his eyes, Sherlock nuzzled the back of his friend's neck with his nose, breathing in deeply the faint hint of sweat and shampoo as he held him close._ This is going to be a beautiful morning… _he thought, after doing a quick deduction in his head.

They had had a rather interesting night, complete with a near death experience and a rather bothersome visit by Mycroft. Sherlock thought his older brother was never going to leave. He had to admit the bottle of champagne he had brought for a job well done was a nice touch; good year and all that, and it did set the mood for what turned out to be a rather pleasant end to the evening. It made John finally getting the hint about his sexual preferences a bit easier with the unexpected bonus of his dear friend admitting he was somewhat bi-curious when he thought about it. Whether or not that was the champagne talking to the aftereffects of their previous adrenaline rush did not matter, what did was that they had ended up in bed together with just enough of a buzz to make any awkwardness easily attributed to the champagne.

Sherlock planted the softest of kisses on John's neck, careful not to wake him. He wanted to fix this moment firmly in his memories as he was doubtful, yet hopeful, it would be repeated. As he lay there, snuggled up behind his friend and would-be lover, he wondered how easy it would be to seduce John away from Sarah and into his waiting arms, which lead to a quick calculation of the odds of it succeeding. As flat-mates and partners in Sherlock's freelance detective work, they were compatible, their differences enhancing that compatibility, rather than hindering it. And they certainly enjoyed themselves last night, Sherlock's teasing deductions that John had as well based on a number of physical clues. Even Mrs. Hudson had seen it, saying they were like an old married couple when they had returned to their flat last night, although their argument over the their near-death experience might have had something to do with it. Still, she had often dropped hints about them together often enough, that Sherlock decided to have a go at making it a reality. _Perhaps he's noticed as well and that's why Mycroft's so pissy about John…_Sherlock thought wryly as he gave his friend a tiny squeeze. Feeling a little bolder, he moved his hand to gently stroke his cock.

"Morning, Sherlock," John said sleepily, prompting Sherlock to let go. He yawned and rolled over to face him, chuckling softly at the look on his friend's face.

"Good morning, John…"

"You look like the cat who ate the cream," he smirked.

"Well, if I recall the events of last night correctly, I believe I did eat the cream as it were, John," Sherlock smirked back.

"And if memory serves me, I believe you did that several times."

"I can't help it if I find you so tasty."

"No…" John's smirk broadened into a genuine smile. "I don't think you can."

Sherlock laughed. "I think you're right, John," he said as he wormed his way under the covers. Kneeling between his friend's legs, he licked his lips and tentatively reached out for a repeat performance of last's night's action. Mentally chiding himself for hesitating, Sherlock took John's cock in hand, slowly engulfing it with his mouth. It tasted the same as he remembered, faintly salty with a definite tang.

Bobbing his head up and down, Sherlock pleasured his friend and would-be lover orally. He did all those little things with his tongue, which he learned last night, that John loved. Flicking his tongue across the tip, Sherlock redoubled his efforts to get John to cum hard when he let out a soft moan. He noted happily that when he cupped John's balls or stroked the softly velvety skin just under them, he could get John to fist the sheets as he lifted his hips up off the bed._ I bet your Sarah can't make you do that… And judging by the way you're twitching and tensing, it's a pretty damned good bet she doesn't suck you off at all…_

John moaned loudly, and screwing his eyes shut, he came hard. His friend was very good with his mouth, almost too good. _Just like he is with everything else he does…_ John thought wryly once he came back to himself. He lay there, panting and thinking he could get used to this, but he also wondered if he really wanted to. Opening his eyes, and looking under the covers to see why Sherlock never moved, John laughed at his friend's smirking visage. "You really are the cat who ate the cream, you know that?"

"Really?" Sherlock's smirk morphed into a faint puzzled frown.

"Yeah… you've got a bit of uh…" John made a little wiping motion on his lower lip, "Cream there…"

"Oh…" Sherlock licked his lip and grinned._ This is turning out to be a very good morning indeed…_ "So ummm…" he began as logic and reason went out the window, and feeling a moment of panic over the awkwardness that threatened to settle between them, Sherlock found himself unexpectedly at a loss for words.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just going to-"

"Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson trilled as she came up the stairs, "your breakfast is ready."

"Bloody hell!" Sherlock swore._ If it's not one woman coming between us, it's another!_

"Sherlock, get off me!" John hissed s he tried untangling his limbs from Sherlock's in a vain attempt at getting out of bed and dressed before their landlady arrived.

"Too late," Sherlock deadpanned as the door to his bedroom opened. He moved upwards and lay where he had when they had gone to sleep the night before.

"Sherlock… Oh, good morning, John. I see you're both awake. Breakfast is ready and I left it on the kitchen table." Mrs. Hudson smiled knowingly. "Or I can put in the oven to keep warm, if you lads would like."

"That'll be fine, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said, his clipped tone making John smile.

"Don't bother, Mrs. Hudson, we'll be right down."

"Alright then, I'd better go."

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson."

John found it hard not to laugh at the definite pout he heard in his friend's voice. "Oh, come on, Sherlock, we had to get up sometime."

"You know, she's convinced she was right about us being a couple," Sherlock said as if he were talking about something as mundane as mentioning the weather.

"Damn it!"

Sherlock chuckled as he watched his friend scramble around the room for his clothes so he could get dressed. "I'll be down in a minute, John."

"I'm sure you will," John replied dryly as he dressed.

_Just as I thought…It is a beautiful morning indeed…_


End file.
